


Let’s Retire, Together

by UnleashedSouls



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnleashedSouls/pseuds/UnleashedSouls
Summary: AU: Gang Boss, Emma Swan, comes to find her girlfriend Regina in NYC. Emma has come to ask Regina the most important question of their life. Will Regina give Emma the answer she's looking for? / Regina POV / AU / One shot / Happy ending /





	Let’s Retire, Together

Let’s Retire, Together

A/N; Started writing this at 3am, I have no idea if it’s good or not or if it makes any sense...however, I did enjoy just writing away in the middle of the night while I couldn’t sleep. I’m trying to get some more of these shorts out of my system ( hopefully they’ll become better over time ) and upload some cute stories for y’all! Trying to keep this ship alive out there!   
Idk about you guys but I’ve been missing the season 1 Emma and Regina lately so maybe that’s why I’ve been trying to write some more stories as well, lol!

Thank you to my Wonderfull beta Lordxena!! can’t write without you babe X

——————————————————————————————————-

Regina sighs as she closes the front door behind her, her red painted fingernails pushing the buttons of her security alarm and locking the door. Leaving her black killer pumps in the hall way, she shakes the long black coat from her shoulders and hangs it up, throwing her keys in the small basket on the dresser next to her front door. 

Running her fingers through her hair, Regina walks straight to her bedroom. It is 11pm and she has just wrapped up a meeting with a new client. Being one of the best lawyers in town had it’s perks but definitely it’s downsides as well. 

She is tired, and it is only Tuesday. Sometimes the 35 year old is just tired of it all. Maybe retiring early isn’t such a bad idea. She wouldn’t mind either, having someone by her side to spend the rest of her life with. 

Opening the door to her bedroom she starts to unbutton her blouse right away. She sighs once again as she turns to her bedroom window and appreciates the view for a moment. Beautiful New York City; though the city is currently covered in a blanket of night time, the lights is what keeps the city alive during this time of night. That is also the reason she bought the loft in the first place. 

Throwing her blouse into the laundry bin, she continues walking, turning the light on in her bedroom and making her way towards the en-suite bathroom. Turning the lights on inside, she gasps out loud and her heart stops for a moment. “Jesus Christ!” Sucking in a deep breath of air, her hand rests on her chest, covering her heart. 

On the edge of her bathtub, sits a woman. Her clothes are dirty, her blonde hair is tied up in a bun on top of her head, and there is a red stain on her left arm. No doubt, the red stain is dried up blood, either her own or to someone else. 

Regina lets out a breath and closes her eyes for a moment, “What the fuck, Emma.” She whispers. Opening her eyes again, she walks closer to the blonde. “You scared the shit out of me! What is wrong with you?” Hitting the blonde’s shoulder with her hand. 

She wants to do nothing more but slap that stupid smirk off the blonde’s face. 

“I missed you too, sugar,” Emma responds calmly with that smirk still on her face. The blonde’s face looks clean, but the washing cloth, needle and scissors next to the blonde means that she didn’t walk into the apartment looking this cleaned up.

Regina curses under her breath and hits the side of the woman’s head, “You idiot!” She hits the woman again, but this time the blonde stands up and it is her chest Regina is hitting. “How dare you come into my home! You just left me!” 

Emma tries to hold the smaller woman’s hands down, but Regina is furious and she doesn’t care that the blonde is bleeding, or is hurt for that matter. “Regina! Stop!”

“No!” She yells, and Regina is trying to fight the hands that are holding her down. Tears are in her eyes as she finally has the blonde near her again. “God damn it.” She whispers as she stops fighting. 

Regina backs away from the woman and sits down on top of the toilet seat, “Why do you have to make my life so difficult.” She lets her head fall into her hands. 

Regina hears the other woman approach her, and she feels a hand softly being placed on her knee. “Regina, I’m so sorry.” Is being said ever so softly. With a deep sigh, Regina let’s her hands fall on to her legs. The blonde woman is kneeling down in front of her, a pained look in those beautiful ocean eyes. 

“I’m done,” the blonde says and Regina feels a stabbing pain in her chest. “I’m out, done, forever and I’m never going back.” 

Regina tries to swallow but her throat is closing up, tears forming in her eyes. “You look like shit.” She manages to squeeze out. A small smile starts to form on the other woman’s face and Regina feels the anger within her calm down a little bit. 

“I got mugged, actually. Or, well, more like they tried to.” Now it’s the blondes turn to clear her throat. “But I fought them off!” She says proudly and Regina shakes her head.

“Always a trouble maker,” she says, the corners of her lips turning upwards, as her hand moves a string of blonde wavy hair away from the pale face. Their eyes lock, and Regina's thumb lingers over the other woman’s cheek, slowly moving it back and forth over the pale skin. “You really should stop breaking into my house, you know,” the brunette whispers. 

Emma smiles and leans in closer, and Regina feels her heart beating a little faster. And she feels a tear falling down her cheek. 

“I missed you,” the blonde whispers.

Regina lets out a sob but smiles none the less. She shakes her head. “You’re going to get yourself killed someday.” She whispers back.

“Probably,” the other woman agrees, “but you’re worth it, though.” She smirks. 

Slowly, both women lean towards each other. There is no rush, and they know they have at least tonight together. A happy sigh escapes Regina as her lips finally meet with pink ones. The kiss is slow, just two pairs of lips meeting each other. 

Regina’s eyes are closed, and even though she feels the blonde pulling back just a tiny bit, their lips still brush against each other. 

“This is a nice ‘welcome home’ look though,” she hears being whispered against her lips. Regina frowns, not wanting to open her eyes just yet, not ready to face reality just yet either. But when she feels a slender hand softly wrap around her bare waist, and when she feels herself being guided to stand up, she opens her eyes. She’s met with a beautiful pair of ocean eyes, and the feeling of coming home. 

A small smile paints onto Regina's red lips, “Idiot.” She whispers, but wraps her arms around the taller woman’s neck anyways. She meets the other woman half way with her lips once more. 

A loving smile lingers on the red painted lips as two strong arms lift her up, and she wraps her legs around the blonde’s waist. They share a kiss that holds unspoken promises, as the blonde walks them to the brunette’s queen size bed. 

——————

Regina stands in front of the tv, with a coffee in her hand as she watches the 8am news. Two arms wrap around her waist and a kiss is placed on the back of her neck. “You look nice today.” Is murmured and another kiss is pressed onto her jaw. She is wearing her normal dress suit, something she wears most of time when going to work. It was still nice to know that Emma found her attractive though.

A hand moves her hair away from the right side of her face and another kiss is placed just below her ear. Regina can’t help the smile that is forming on her face and she leans back into the other woman’s touch. 

“I missed this so much, missed you so much.” 

“Hmm,” is all Regina can respond with as teeth sink down onto her pulse, knowing the other woman is going to leave a mark on her neck. But honestly, Regina can’t care less at the moment. 

The hands around her waist move downwards, and Emma grabs her hips, pulling them backwards so her behind is pressed flat against Emma’s front. Placing her own hand behind her, on the back of Emma’s neck to keep her in place, nibbling away on her pulse. Kissing, biting, sucking and licking down her neck and Regina is sure her panties are going to get ruined before long, the tv long forgotten. 

Regina rolls her hips backwards, earning a groan from the other woman. Feeling her hips being pushed backwards by two strong hands while Emma’s hips rolls forwards, and a moan slips past her lips. “Fuck.” She mumbles. 

“Ugh...baby,” the blonde whispers into her neck as a pale hand travels upwards to cup one of Regina's breasts. 

She licks her lips as her throat has dried, but a moan leaves her mouth none the less as Emma rolls her hips into her ass and squeezes her breast. All she can do is anchor herself against the taller woman as she feels her legs slowly turning into jelly. About to turn around in her lover’s arms when they are stopped dead in their tracks by the tv. 

“Sources suggest that the notorious ‘Swan’ was seen last Sunday, in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Best known for her role within the underworld’s gang, ‘Yellow stripes’, as the leader. Swan was reported being seen eating at this diner-” the news reporter says, as the news cuts to a clip of a blonde woman with a baseball cap eating breakfast at a diner. 

Regina feels Emma’s hand leave her breast and she can feel the other woman is taking out her phone and already dialing a number. But the other pale arm never leaves it’s place around Regina's waist. Regina’s hand that is placed on the taller woman’s neck moves to lay on top of the pale hand on her waist. 

Regina doesn’t really hear the conversation the blonde is having on the phone, no doubt to check if she has been followed to the brunette’s apartment. But Regina knows Emma is always careful when it comes to the brunette’s safety. However, Regina can not help but worry for the blonde. 

She just looks at the tv, the image of a blonde with a baseball cap, kept being shown. Regina is just thankful it is an image that was taken from the back of Emma’s back and you can not really see any of the blonde’s features. The arm that is wrapped around her waist, gets a little tighter and Emma’s thumb is now moving back and forth across the brunette’s belly. 

Regina wonders if they can ever have a normal life together. Like before Emma became wrapped up within the gang world of the United States. When they were just two young adults with dreams and hopes for the future. Like when they first met, when Regina was 23 and a law student, and Emma ran into her because she was being chased by mall security. 

——-

The bell rings through the building of her school, and everyone inside the room starts to pack their bags. It’s Friday afternoon and people want to get out of school as soon as they possibly can to start their weekend. 

Regina just sighs, she doesn’t fit in. She is ‘too serious’ as her classmates state. However, Regina herself doesn’t see it that way. She is committed to become the best lawyer she can possibly be, and if that means not partying during the weekends, she will do it. 

Monday morning is one of her last tests of the year, and the last week of the first half of the school year. Christmas break is just around the corner but she is not going home this break. Her mother and father have just separated and she does not feel like going home, spending Christmas in an environment that isn’t good for her mental heath. 

So, as Regina packs her bag, her laptop, notebook and pen, she leaves her classroom. She decides to go to the mall, there is a coffee shop in the back where not a lot of people go, she can work there in peace. 

Christmas decorations are everywhere inside the school, and when she crosses the street towards the mall, its isn’t any better. Inside the mall, there are Christmas lights all over and she sees lots of students from her school are gathered there. No doubt shopping for their Christmas outfits. 

When she makes it to the other side of the mall, Regina hears a commotion behind her. With a frown she turns around and sees a blonde haze running towards her, and mall security running behind the girl. 

Regina stops and moves into a corner, right in between two shops, where she can be out of sight. She doesn’t feel like being run over by a stranger, or getting into trouble. 

Regina gasps out loud when a pale hand covers her mouth to keep her quiet. A woman’s body is being pressed into her own. She has blonde wavy hair that is a complete mess, her ocean green eyes have a spark in them that reads ‘trouble’. 

Behind her, Regina can hear the two security men making their way towards them. The pale hand leaves her mouth and the other woman flips their bodies, pale her hands on her hips. Now the blonde is pressed against the wall and she is holding Regina's body against her own. 

Regina doesn’t know what to do, it all happened so fast. And in the blink of an eye, the blonde’s lips are pressed against her own red ones. A second later, the two security men run passed their hiding spot, but the blonde doesn’t pull back from the kiss. 

Their lips move slowly, eyes closed, the hands on Regina's hips move down south and come to rest on her ass. A tongue licks her lips and before Regina can make up her mind to allow the woman’s tongue in or not, she has already granted her access. 

Regina gasps but that is swallowed by the blonde’s mouth and pale hands squeeze her ass and pull her closer. But Regina pulls back and breathes heavily. “What the hell!” she mummurs out in anger and hits the blonde’s shoulder. She tries to take a step back but the blonde is still holding on to her ass, tightly. 

The blonde is breathing heavily too, but a smile is forming on her face and Regina hates her already. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Regina asks and she tries to take a step back again but the blonde is stronger, holding her in place. 

The ocean eyes dart upwards and looks back at the brunette, and all the blonde simply says is, “Mistletoe,” with a smirk, and steals another kiss from the brunette. Yelping as the blonde slaps her ass, and within another blink of an eye, the other woman is gone like she had never been here. But the warm flesh of her ass cheek, her stained lipstick and plumped, swollen, kissed lips tell her otherwise. 

Later she would find a phone number in her coat pocket, and Regina can’t repress her smile as she decides to text the number; ‘usually people take each other to dinner first, before stealing a kiss like that from someone’. 

‘Usually yes,’ comes the reply not a moment later. ‘However, it was not me, but the mistletoe that said to steal a kiss from a beautiful woman...not my fault, lady. I’m Emma btw’.

‘so I’ll pick you up at Friday, 7pm’ the next text follows from the blonde

All Regina can do is smile

——-

“You have to pack,” Emma urges and Regina snaps out of her thoughts, turning around with Emma’s arm still wrapped around her. Worry in her eyes, but Emma pecks her lips with a kiss. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Emma answers, “I was careful, I would never put you in danger, you know that.” She says.

“I know darling,” and an olive colored hand comes up to rest on the pale cheek, leaning in for a kiss. 

“We’re leaving,” is whispered against her lips.

“We?” Regina smirks, but there is worry in her eyes and Emma sees that. 

Emma’s eye has that familiar sparkle of ‘trouble’ in them, like they usually have most of the time and a smirk to match Regina’s. “We’re retiring, babe.” 

Regina brings her arms up to wrap around the blonde’s neck, “Are we now?” She smiles devilishly and kisses the blonde’s lips again. 

The kiss deepens and Emma’s hands are back on her ass again, “hmm” is all the response she gets from the blonde. 

Regina yelps as a hand collides harshly on her left ass cheek, and Emma dives back into the brunette’s neck, devouring the olive flesh. “Dear?” 

“Hmm?” 

Regina's eyes close, “packing?” Her fingers weave into the blonde hair to keep her head from moving away from her neck. But Emma is stronger, and moves back from biting her neck, her eyes hazy and all Regina can do is smile like a love sick teenager. 

“Right,” Emma says and Regina chuckles, raising one of her eyebrows. “So, I was thinking, maybe Fiji?” 

Regina’s smile falls and a frown is formed on her face, “Fiji?” 

“Yes,” Emma nods, and licks her lips. “I was thinking maybe it’s time to pull the plug on work and spend the rest of our lives together.” Emma explains. “Don’t get me wrong, I love my life but it’s just getting harder and harder to stay away from you and live a normal life. The sound of never having to run again, buy a nice house with you and maybe start a family someday sounds, honestly, like paradise to me.” 

Regina is shocked. Never in a million years did she think she would hear Emma say those words. Emma loved running a gang, the trouble, the excitement, and Regina knows that. She had seen it in her eyes the first time they had met. 

“Regina?”

“I don’t- I don’t know what to say.”

“Say yes,” Emma whispers and pecks the red lips. “Just us, you and me...and maybe a dog.” Emma smiles

Regina swallows as her throat closes up, looking deeply into those ocean green eyes. 

“I love you.” Emma states

Regina's worry fades away and the smile comes back onto her face. A life with Emma, and her not leaving again. No more midnight visits because the police or enemies may find her. No more sneaky bathroom visits while she was out with someone else, for some quick, hot sex because Emma can not be seen around her for her safety. Just her and Emma. No more running. 

“I love you too,” Regina kisses Emma’s pink lips, “yes”

She has half an hour to pack everything she needs. Emma helps her to pack the things that are important to her, pictures & gifts from her parents who died in a car crash, on their way to get married again after separating. Regina was heart broken but Emma had always been there for her. 

And before she knows it, they are in a tinted car, on their way to Emma’s private jet to fly to Fiji. Ready to start their retirement, and the rest of their lives together.


End file.
